3 Mois - Izuku x Katsuki !
by Kitsune of Yaoi Yuri FR
Summary: Petit Fandom sur un KatsuDeku ! Attention âmes sensibles, les sujets énoncés sont des sujets que je dénonce, je n'invite en rien à suivre les faits ! Reviews ? "Cela faisait 3 mois que Izuku sortait avec Katsuki mais quelques défauts viennent les mettre en difficultés. Izuku se retrouve alors bouleversé."
1. Chapitre 1 : La fin ?

Nouveau ficlet sur _Katsuki x Izuku_ !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il fera ressentir les émotions qu'il faut !

Je ne tiens pas à affecter des âmes sensibles, mais je tiens à dénoncer ce qui peut paraître cruel.

 _ **Oubliez pas une review !**_

 **Ps :** Sorry pour les fautes !

 **Genre :** Romance / Yaoi / Drame

 **Pairing :** Izuku x Katsuki (KatsuDeku)

 _Kiss de renard !_

* * *

 _« Pourquoi je... Je... Pourquoi je pleure ? »_

Étaient les mots que n'arrêtait pas de répéter Isuku. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi un tel chagrin ? Là était la question. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'air d'éprouver de la haine, mais ce n'en était pas. Il s'en voulait, c'est tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se blâmait, mais il s'en voulait. Il tentait tant bien que mal à stopper ses larmes mais il ne pu y arriver.

Ses pensées étaient trop forte et l'envahissait. Il cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. Pour une chose si ridicule, il était parti dans une crise folle. Il fallait qu'il pleure. Il avait déjà du mal à se retenir sur le chemin du retour.

Avait-il déjà pleuré de cette manière ? Était-il si triste lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il n'aurait aucun alter ? Il ne pu oublier la cause de ce mépris aujourd'hui. Il se serrait le bras, qu'il avait taillé pour faire évacuer tous sentiments intérieur. Il était ruiné, massacré de marques ensanglanté. C'était triste.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

Cela faisait 3 mois que Izuku et Katsuki étaient ensemble. Par grande chance, tous leur entourage n'avait rien contre, bien qu'après les tonnes d'insultes qu'a offert Katchan à Deku, ça paraisse étonnant. Au fond se cachait un grand amour. Seul problème. Ceux-ci étaient timides. Tellement timides qu'il ne faisait pas grand chose. Aucun rapprochement, juste un baiser de bonjour et au revoir. Et encore, ceux-ci étaient peu fréquent. Ils avaient déjà eu une conversation, pour qu'ils parlent de ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas. Ils voyaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, leur couple n'était pas stable. Il manquaient de contact et d'assurance.

Katchan avait l'air d'être bien plus sérieux dans leur couple, bien qu'il lançait des pics des fois. Il aimait énerver son Deku. Il était flippant mais marrant. Izuku avait pourtant l'impression que c'était lui qui tentait les rapprochements. Sortir avec un garçon était une nouvelle expérience, et c'est plutôt embarrassant et compliqué. Il faut dire que les camarades de classe des tourtereaux découvraient des fois de nouvelles faces cachées de Deku. Malgré tout, celui-ci était heureux. Il espérait que cela durerait, mais il remarqua une distance entre eux. Ils ressemblaient de moins en moins à un couple, si l'on met de côté les moments gênant qu'ils ont eu.

Izuku sentait une faille. Il pouvait paraître idiot mais réfléchissait pas mal, et remarque beaucoup de chose quand il le faut. Katchan avait l'air de s'être vraiment distancé, bien sûr il peut se tromper, mais c'était l'impression qu'il lui faisait. Il était proche de Eijirou, et avait l'air de narguer Deku, histoire de s'amuser en le voyant bouder. Mais Izuku finissait par prendre ça au sérieux et de penser négatif. Cela faisait 3 mois merde, pourquoi pensait-il à l'échec ? Il le sentait, que cette journée ci, serait pas de tout repos...

Aujourd'hui, Izuku, Katsuki, Ochako, Tenya et Eijirou qui s'était incrusté étaient installé dehors au soleil. Deku était adossé contre le rouge, et Ochako à coté. Les autres étaient en face. Tous avaient une conversation quelconque, et Deku commençait à tomber en déprime pensant à une possible séparation. Le comportement du vert ne manqua pas à Katsuki, qui l'observait des fois du coin de l'œil. Il ne faut pas croire, Katchan aussi réfléchissait sous son apparence de brute qui fonce dans le tas. Il avait remarqué la distance qui les rendaient ainsi.

Le blond pris le temps de fermer les yeux, de respirer et de se lever de la table. Il fit un signe à Katsuki de venir, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, craignant le pire. Son cœur battait la chamade. Le vert s'avança vers son conjoins tête baissé, limite tremblant.

 _« Deku, il faut qu'on parle. »_

Lui prononça Katchan. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

 _« Ou-oui... Quoi... ?_

 _Tu as remarqué la distance qu'il y a entre nous ? Tu te rappelle la discussion de la dernière fois ? »_

 _« (Nous ne sommes sûrement pas compatibles) » Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelle, ça l'avait marqué._

 _« Écoute je pense qu'il faut qu'on en arrête là, ça ne va plus..._

 _…... D-d'accord..._

 _C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?_

 _Je.. J'ai remarqué aussi une certaine distance entre nous et j'y réfléchis beaucoup. Tu avais raison nous ne sommes pas... compatibles._

 _Si nous faisons ça, est ce que ça te convient ?_

 _Si tu y tiens je n'ai rien a dire._

 _Je demande si toi ça te fait quelque chose._

 _Non, c'est bon._

 _Bien... »_

Le vert se dirigea vers les toilettes rapidement, car il tenait à être seul un instant voulant rélféchir.

Il n'était pas surpris. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il devait toutefois se rafraîchir le visage. Pendant que Katsuki était en train de lui parler, les yeux de Deku lui piquaient. Il vouait pleurer. Mais pourquoi pleurer pour une chose si idiote. Il se serait moqué. C'est idiot. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au toilette, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers ceux-ci. Il s'agissait de bruit de pas pressé. C'était Ochako qui venait voir si Izuku supportait le coup. La nouvelle s'est vite rependue. Il en est si fier ? Voulait-il tant se débarrasser de lui ? Pourquoi sentait-il la rage venir, était-ce envers lui même ou envers Katchan ?

 _« Deku... Ça va ?_

 _Oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, pourquoi tu es là ?_

 _Je voulais voir si tu tenais le coup._

 _Je ne demande pas vraiment de la pitié à vrai dire. Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Nous avons bientôt cours, tu viens ?_

 _Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir venir, je ne me sent pas bien. Je vais rentrer._

 _Tu es sûr ?_

 _Oui, dit au prof, que je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, il fallait que je rentre._

 _Ou-oui... »_

Izuku ne voulais tout simplement pas craquer durant le cours. Il n'avait le moral à rien et ses yeux le piquait. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, il savait qu'il serait tranquille et qu'il pourrait craquer. Deku devait l'avouer, ça ne marchait pas, bien qu'il l'aimait toujours, ça ne pouvait pas procéder. Il devait passer à autre chose maintenant. Mais Izuku ne pourrait pas regarder Katchan en face maintenant. Il aurait honte et aurait un sentiment de manque. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait une dernière fois. Mais il à fui. Lâchement. Il voudrait le lui dire en face, mais comment, après tout ça, en aurait-il le courage ? Il l'ignorera si ça se trouve Lundi prochain. Heureusement que le week-end est là pour consoler...

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Deku n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, il s'en voulait d'avoir été distant, de ne pas lui avoir donné tout l'amour dont sont compagnon avait besoin. Il aurait aimé faire tellement de choses. Mais ça ne procédera jamais. Il voulait le lui dire. En Face. Qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Bzzzzzzt

Hein ?

Bzzzzzzt

Un vibrement ?

Bzzzzzzt

Qui peu bien appeler dans un moment pareil ?

Deku regardait alors son portable et vit « Katchan »

-Gloups- Il ne tarda pas à raccrocher, il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix et il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il pleure.

 _« Merde ! Je l'aime toujours trop ! »_ Se mit à crier le vert.

 _« De-Deku ? Hé Deku?! »_

Hein ? Katchan ? Où est-il ? Que... Le... Téléphone... ?

 _« Heeeeeeeeeehh ? Meeeerde ! »_

Après ces charmant mots, Izuku raccrocha sans prononcer autre mots. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et humides. Il avait appuyé sur la mauvaise touche... Fait chier...

* * *

Fin ! Couperrrr ! Pas plus ! On laisse le suspens ^^

J'espère que ce début de ficlet sur _Katchan et Izuku_ vous aura plu, peut-être une suite de prévue, qui sait ce qui va se passer ?

 **Reviews ? ^^**

 _Merci et Kiss de Renard !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mal en point

Ohayo minaa~ ^^

On se retrouve pour la suite de mon premier OS sur _KatsuDeku_. Il est sûrement plus court que le Chapitre 1, et j'en suis un peu désolée. Katsuki n'apparaîtra pas trop dans ce chapitre, je vous promets qu'il reviendra très vite ^^' Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont motivée à publier la suite au plus vite !

Je tiens à rappeler que je dénonce ce qui peut paraître cruel, je ne l'incite en rien.

Aller je vous retient pas plus, bonne lecture ! **Reviews ?**

 **Genre :** _Romance / Yaoi / Drame_

 **Pairing :** _Izuku x Katsuki (KatsuDeku)_

 _Kiss de Renard_

* * *

Izuku était là, assit par terre. Aucun mot ne pouvait définir la gêne qu'il ressentait. Ses mains étaient tremblantes, les yeux rouges et humides. Il... Il l'avait entendu. Il ne pouvait déjà pas le regarder en face alors maintenant il ne pouvait plus le regarder tout court ! Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il regretta un moment puis se leva et se décida à faire ses devoirs pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire mais cela suffisait à faire plonger son esprit ailleurs que dans son monde cruel.

Le week-end était passé et Izuku était arrivé à l'Académie, pâle. Il semblait malade, dépourvue de toutes forces. Que lui était-il arrivé à ce garçon ? C'était la question que se posait All Might en voyant le vert arriver. De loin comme de près il avait la mine pâlotte, et le regard vaste. Le professeur se dirigea vers lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Bonjour Midoriya, comment ça va mon garçon ? Tu me sembles... Mal en point..._

 _All... Might... »_

Le garçon en question leva la tête vers son idole. Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'écrouler par terre.

 _« Midoriya ! Tient bon mon garçon ! »_

 _ **~~~13h~~~**_

 _« C'est... Qu'est ce que... Où suis-je ?_

 _Deku-kun ! Ça va ?_

 _Izuku !_

 _Les amis... Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?_

 _Tu t'est écroulé d'un coup et All Might t'a ramené ici. Quad je t'ai vue par terre j'étais très inquiète ! Ça va mieux ?_

 _Ou-Oui, je crois... »_

Izuku ne comprenait pas tout. Il était en train de marcher pour pénétrer dans l'établissement, il vit All Might en face de lui et... Il se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Il se rappelle aussi ne rien avoir foutu du week-end. Il n'avait rien mangé et à peine dormi. Il se sentait étonnement mieux. Il avait juste faim. Se trouvait à coté de lui Tenya, Ochako et l'infirmière Recovery Girl. All Might n'était pas là mais Deku ne lui en voulait pas. Il devait être sous sa forme initiale et donc ne pouvait pas se montrer devant d'autres élèves.

 _« Tu devrais continuer à te reposer mon grand._

 _Non ça devrait aller, je peux aller en cours, merci. »_

Izuku tenait à y aller pour ne pas trop inquiéter ses compagnons et surtout... Voir si Katsuki était présent... Arrivé en classe, le vert se fit sauter dessus par ses camarades et se faisait harceler de « Ça va ? » ou bien « Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? ». Pourquoi étaient-ils si inquiet ? Il appréciaient Izuku car ils l'admire pour l'acte de bravoure qu'il a accomplie durant le premier entraînement, mais de là à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se posait toujours la question.

 _« Izuku ! Ça va ? Il t'est arrivé quoi ? T'es pâle._

 _Eijirou ! Ha ça va rien de bien grave, merci. »_

Le vert prit sa place derrière Katsuki, et il vit qu'il eu aucune réaction. Toujours à froncer les sourcils et à faire la gueule. Il ne s'attendait à rien de sa part, mais il semblait l'ignorer. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient inconnus. Mais Izuku n'était pas inquiet. Après tous, il était comme ça. Et puis il s'en contrefichait. Pourquoi devait-il se préoccuper de quelqu'un avec qui... Il... N'était plus... M'enfin bon, rien de bien grave.

Mais Deku ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qui allait suivre...

* * *

Voili Voilou ! Ce chapitre est très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre 3 est déjà commencé !

J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plus, pas grand chose ne s'est passé ici mais c'est la formation de l'histoire ^w^.

Merci d'avoir lu et de me suivre ! **Reviews ?**

 _Kiss de Renard !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Kacchan

Ohayo Gosaimasuuuu~ !

Aujourd'hui sort le chapitre 3 de cet OS sur _KatsuDeku_ ! J'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira ! Katchan apparaît un peu plus dans ce chapitre !

Il est sûrement un petit peu plus long que le précédent, je vous laisse le découvrir ! **Reviews ?**

Je tiens à rappeler que je dénonce ce qui peut paraître cruel, je ne l'incite en rien.

 **Genre :** Romance / Yaoi / Drame

 **Pairing :** Izuku x Katsuki (KatsuDeku)

 _Kiss de Renard_

* * *

Izuku était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait le regard vaste dirigé vers le tableau. C'était à peine s'il écoutait le cours. Il ne faisait pas gaffe au brouhaha qui se répandait dans la salle de classe. Brouhaha provoqué en parti pas Katsuki qui ne cessait de gueuler sur ses camarades. A vrai dire, Deku réfléchissait juste. A quoi ? Lui même ne le savait pas. Il rassemblait tous les mots qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête pour former quelque chose de cohérent. Bien qu'il soit ailleurs, il dirigeait quelques fois son regard vers le blond qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'était facile de le regarder étant donné qu'il était de dos...

La sonnerie se fit répandre dans l'académie. Quand il y faisait attention, cela faisait 3 jours que Izuku n'était plus avec Katsuki. Merde il y repensait... En même temps comment ne pas y penser lorsque celui qu'aimait Deku se trimbalait toujours dans les parages. De plus, l'anniversaire de Katchan était dans pas longtemps, que devrait-il faire ? Que devrait-il lui offrir ? M'enfin bref, Izuku réfléchissait trop, c'est sûr.

Le groupe d'ado était en pause, et ils en profitèrent pour aller se soumettre aux rayons du soleil. Katsuki les suivaient, mais semblait toujours distant. Il avait l'air de détourner le regard toujours avec sa mine désagréable. Il était encore en rogne, et on ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il était présent pour approuver ou non quelques affirmation, mais aucunes conversations n'eu vraiment lieu entre les deux ex. Ce comportement éloigné qu'avait Katchan... C'était comme avant mais en pire. Maintenant, devoir subir son ignorance et son méprit faisait mal à Deku.

Distant.

Loin.

Ignorance.

Ces mots ne firent que revenir à l'esprit du vert. Il était bel et bien ailleurs, dans son monde, avec ses mots et ses pensées. Il ne put que réfléchir. Izuku ne pouvait pour autant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret sur Katsuki, dans son dos. Il avait encore cette altitude lâche. Mais il avait besoin de le regarder, de le savoir bien, de le savoir autour de lui, tout en étant très éloigné. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de son insistance à vouloir observer le blond. C'était plus fort que lui, il en ressentait le besoin.

Deku était avachi la tête dans ses bras, sur l'une des tables sur lesquels le groupe s'était installé. Tous le monde rigolait excepté deux personnes. Ils le savaient. Ils ne devaient pas être embêtés après une séparation comme celle-ci, bien que leur comportement les inquiétaient. Quand il y pensait, Izuku était vraiment loin de Katchan. Il évitait tout contact. Tout était clair. Il l'évitait à tous prix.

Le vert se mit à étirer son bras le long de la table, et étonnement, cela attira l'attention du blond quelques instants. Mais ces quelques instants auront suffis à Katsuki pour voir ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Ses yeux avaient remarqués les fortes marques à peines cicatrisées que recouvraient l'avant bras d'Izuku. Ses pupilles se mirent à s'écarquiller de colère. Katchan se leva brusquement du banc, observé par tous le groupe. Son regard était sombre. Il se dirigea vers Deku qui eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il prit celui-ci par le col pour le traîner ailleurs.

 _« Hé Deku ! Tu m'expliques, c'est quoi ces conneries ?!_

 _… Je n'ai rien à expliquer._

 _Te fou pas de moi ! Ces marques sur ton bras.. !_

 _C'est mon chat qui ma fait ça. Ce n'est rien._

 _Depuis quand tu as un chat ! T'as jamais eu d'animal ! Ça ne marchera pas avec moi Deku !_

 _…_

 _Pourquoi tu as fait ça.. ?_

 _Pourquoi ? Eh bien... Je m'en veut._

 _Tu t'en veut de ?_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je m'en veut juste._

 _C'est pas ta faute, c'est moi. Je ne ressentais pas autant de chose que toi. Je sais que c'est difficile, je n'étais pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. A vrai dire j'ai limite honte alors... Ne te fou pas de moi ! C'est pas ta faute.. !_

 _…_

 _Alors je suis désolé, je suis fautif. Tu sais que tu fais là du mal à tous ton entourage, moi y compris._

 _Pourquoi me parles-tu alors que tu m'ignores ces temps-ci..._

 _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal en étant proche de toi._

 _Je vais bien, je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète de moi._

 _Et ton bras prouve peut-être que tu vas bien ? Tu es déprimé depuis quelques jours et tu crois que ça va ? Arrête de te blâmer. Ne te blâme pas, et ne te blâme plus. »_

Un blanc pesait dans l'atmosphère après cela. Izuku en déduit que la conversation s'arrête alors là. Il ne voulu pas répondre, et se dirigea vers le groupe d'ami qui observait les deux... camarades, s'avancer. Ceux-ci avaient la mine grisâtre. On aurait dit qu'ils sortaient d'un enterrement. Katchan semblait contrarié et déçu, tandis que Deku n'avait aucune émotion. Il avait encore une fois son regard vitraux et vaste. Il se tenait juste le bras. Cela attira l'attention d'Ochako, qui se dirigea vers Deku.

 _« Deku-kun ? Il faut qu'on parle »_

* * *

Yooooooosh ! C'était le chapitre 3 ! Il vous a plu ? ^w^

Je ne cache pas que ce chapitre m'a mise mal à l'aise. Devoir mettre en évidence ce type de problème est contrariant ^^'

La fin contient beaucoup de discutions certes, mais il en faut un peu nan ? ^^'

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** ! Ça me motive pour la suite ^^

Aller, _Kiss de Renard_ , Merci !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ochako

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir~**

 _Quoi ? Comment ça on est l'aprem ? Bah pas pour tous ! Pour moi si mais... BREEFFF_

Voici aujourd'hui, en ce mardi 13 septembre 2016, le Chapitre 4 de "3 Mois" sur le KatsuDeku ! Youhouh ! Un peu beaucoup en retard je m'en excuse ^^'

J'ai eu du mal à retrouver l'inspiration pour la suite, même avec un plan, mais vue que les cours m'inspirent tellement j'ai écrit durant 2 heures de français, Yeay ! Je n'ai pas eu cours cet après midi, donc j'ai publiée !

Cela fait très longtemps que vous attendez la suite, je suis désolée ! Je me suis beaucoup focalisée sur ma chaîne YouTube et sur les vacances passées avec mon père, mais je sais, ça date de bien avant ! Je n'avais juste aucun courage ! ^^' Excusez moi '''''3.3

 _Pas mal de Blabla dans ce chapitre !_

Bref, allons-y ! **Je tiens à rappeler que je dénonce ce qui peut paraître cruel, je ne l'incite en rien !**

 **Genre :** Romance / Yaoi / Drame

 **Pairing :** Katsuki x Izuku

 **Ps : J'ai pas mal modifiée mes façon d'écrire, dites moi si ça vous plait ! ^^ Et un grand merci à iWomanXxZooe pour ces quelques conseils ! x) ^^ **

* * *

C'était dans un coin plutôt tranquille, à l'arrière de l'académie, qu'Ochako avait transportée son ami aux cheveux vert. L'endroit y était reposant et agréable. La jeune fille dirigea ses yeux vers le bras que tentait de cacher Izuku. Sa tristesse intérieure pouvait facilement être ressentie. Elle avait bien peur que ce que son ami lui cache, soit se qu'elle craigne. Elle ne pu rester ainsi sans dire un seul mot. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais, avant d'entamer ses mots.

- _Deku... Tu... Hum... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ , la questionna Ochako.

- _Oh, ah... C-C'est... C'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter_ , lui répondit simplement le concerné, mal à l'aise.

- _Deku... Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Tu me caches quelque quelque chose, ça se vois, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?_ , lui fit la brune en prenant les mains du vert dans les siennes.

- _Je..._ , hésitait-il.

- _Est-ce à cause de Katsuki que tu es ainsi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?_ , l'interrogea une unième fois Ochako.

- _Je... Ne peux pas parler de ça à toi..._ , répondit Izuku, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- _Ton bras... Pourquoi le caches-tu.. ? Il y a bien une raison..._ , s'inquiéta son amie.

- _Ne me dis pas que... Tu..._ , termina la brune. Elle ne voulu finir sa phrase, elle prit calmement la mains qui cachait ce que craignait la jeune. _Pourquoi Deku... dis moi_.

- _Je me sentais juste mal et je m'en voulais..._ , avoua le vert, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- _Tu t'en voulais de ?_ , lui demanda inquiète son amie. Cette phrase était particulièrement familière à Izuku. _Dit moi, je suis là pour toi !_ Lui fit-elle.

- _J'en ai déjà parlé avec Kacchan, va le lui demander par toi même, je ne veux pas en parler_ , insista le vert, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fit demi-tour et commença à repartir en arrière, mais Ochako courra après lui et l'attrapa par la main.

- _Deku, attend !_

 _ **~(°3°)~**_

Revenu dans le groupe, tout le monde vit la mine pâle et déçu de Katsuki. Personne ne voulu lui parler, par peur de faire une erreur. Mais Eijirou se lança et pris le risque, quitte à en payer les conséquence.

- _H-Hé... Ça... Ça va avec Izuku ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ...?_ , lui demanda-t-il d'un air gêné et méfiant.

- _Baahh... Rien, c'est compliqué... N'allez pas l'embêter..._ , leur demanda gentillement le blond, pour une fois calme dans sa vie.

- _Euh... D'accord mais... Ochako l'a emmené avec elle_ , dénonça le rouge.

- _Ouais j'ai vue ça... D'ailleurs, je vais les rejoindre, je ne veux pas qu'elle lui prenne la tête_ , avoua le blond. Il semblait vraiment inquiet au sujet de son Ex.

Il savait. Il savait qu'elle avait remarquée le bras de Deku. Il a vue son regard se projeter sur sa blessure que tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le vert. Mais il n'a rien dit, c'est une personne de confiance, mais qui peut facilement commencer à... Il faut le dire... Faire chier.

Il se dirigea alors à l'endroit où s'étaient rendu les deux amis, les mains dans les poches et la tête pivotant de gauches à droite, à la recherche d'une tête verte, et d'une autre brune. Il se rapprochait de l'arrière de l'académie. Il espérait que Deku aille bien, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Mais il fut vite sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il vu LA tête verte qu'il recherchait, courant dans sa direction, en pleure. Il... N'allait sûrement pas bien là. Il était tellement aveuglé par ses larmes qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il allait. Il ne savait même par que Kacchan était loin sur son passage. Mais une fille aux cheveux brun le rattrapa par la main, l'empêchant de continuer sa route. Katsuki avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses films de romance, en 3D (oui il en a vue un, avec Deku, de force).

- _Attend Deku !_

Il vit la brune s'approcher du visage du prénommé Deku, pour l'embrasser. Les deux garçons étaient paralysé, chacun sous le choc de cette action. Était-ce pour l'un un rêve et pour l'autre un cauchemar ? Kacchan devait se réveiller, mais pour une raison inattendu, c'était réel. Et pour une étrange raison, Katsuki était, énervé.

- _Je... Je t'aime, Deku... !_

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est tout pour moi, c'est la fin il n'y a pas de suite ._. Nan je rigole, il y aura bien sûr une suite hein ^^_

 _Vous vous y attendiez vous ? Étrangement... Pas moi :o_

 _Nan mais, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés ! Trop court peut-être ? Je ne pouvais pas tout révéler ^^' Et peut être quelques fautes ? ^^'''''''_

 **Aller, Kiss de renard !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Et rebelote

_**Bonjour et bienvenue pour la suite de ce KatsuDeku !**_

Beaucoup de choses vont se passer ici ! (Mais il ne va pas se passer ce à quoi vous vous attendez... NON PAS DE CUL ! ;-; Pas encore =w= )

Je me fais pardonner de mon grand retard en vous l'offrant ! Et peut-être qu'après avoir publiée ce chapitre je vais directement écrire la suite... Je vous cache pas que j'ai ma petite idée ^w^

Merci encore de m'encourager ! Z'êtes géniaux !

Aller, c'est parti ! **Je tient à rappeler que je dénonce ce qui peut paraître cruel, je ne l'incite en rien !**

 **Genre :** Romance / Yaoi / Drame.

 **Pairing :** Katsuki x Izuku

* * *

Le blond était là à les regarder avec de gros yeux. De même que Deku était là cherchant ses réponses à ses questions : _''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?''_

La brune sécha les dernières larmes qui glissaient sur les joues rougies du vert. Était-ce à cause de la gêne ou du chagrin ? Seul dieu le savait.

 _\- O-Ochako je... Pourquoi ?_ questionna Izuku.

 _\- Je t'ai toujours aimé Deku..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas Ochako.. **.**_ fit le vert en la repoussant.

Les mains du blond se décontractèrent un moment, et il se laissa légèrement tomber contre le mur.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas Deku, je comprend... »_ Attendez... Depuis quand Katsuki s'était-il caché derrière l'établissement ? _« V-vraiment ?! »_ Lui même ne le savait pas, mais il s'en moquait. Il devait continuer à les espionner.

Katsuki avait totalement ignoré la conversation des deux apprentis héros pendant un instant. Il se positionna alors de sorte à ce qu'il puisse les voir et continuer à les entendre, mais...

 _ ***OUCH***_

 _\- Deku ! Deku ça v- Katsuki ?!_ s'écria la brune.

 _\- Eh merde..._ fit celui qui venait d'être cité en se grattant le crâne. Il leva légèrement la tête pour voir le jeune qui se trouvait à terre. _Deku ?_

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Katsuki se rappela : Izuku. Il courrait en sa direction et... Ils se sont heurtés... Ce n'était pas possible... Il était tellement faible qu'un rien pouvait le mettre K.O! C'était sa faute ? Si le blond n'avait pas été là il... Deku... Aurait été sauf.

 _\- Merde Deku répond !_ Cria le blond en se dirigeant vers le vert à terre.

 _\- K-Katsuki tu ne devrais pas crier, gardes ton calme... Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie..._ proposa Ochako en se mettant à sa hauteur.

L'interpellé vit une petite ouverture au crâne laissant s'échapper du sang. Si faible... !

 _\- La ferme ! L'infirmerie ici est merdique !_ Paniqua Katchan, tentant de réveiller son ami. _MERDE !_ Il frappa son poing à terre, provoquant une légère explosion.

 _\- Katsuki, fais attention !_ lui hurla la jeune fille.

Il l'ignora. Merde merde merde... Il retira vite son poing du sol, regrettant son geste. De la poussière s'était installée sur le corps d'Izuku par sa faute. Tout était sa faute. Tout. S'il ne l'avait pas quitté, il aurait été sauf ! Il n'aurait pas dû le quitter alors que... Alors qu'il l'ai-...

 _ ***FLOP***_

 _\- Huh ?_ quelque chose interpella le blond.

 _\- Désolée Katsuki mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie._

 _\- Hein ? HEIN ?! Reviens-là ! Ne le touche pas espèce de sale garce !_ Gronda le héros en lévitation.

Mon dieu qu'il la détestait ! Depuis longtemps ! Et encore plus maintenant qu'elle a embrassée Deku ! Comment pouvait-elle ?! Quel culot ! Elle n'avait pas... le... droit ? Mais pourquoi Katsuki était-il aussi énervé pour ça...?

Le pouvoir de la brune s'annula, jetant le blond à terre. Il revint à la réalité, et se dirigea alors vers l'infirmerie, lieu où il retrouverait Izuku. Elle avait su gagner du temps la garce ! Il utilisa ses explosions pour y parvenir mais... Trop tard. Elle était déjà là avec le vert sur son dos.

S'y dirigeant d'un pas pressé, il fut rejeté par Recovery Girl, insistant sur le fait que Katsuki n'était pas dans un état apte pour pouvoir rejoindre son ami. Il grogna un moment, puis il fut obligé d'obéir aux ordres. Il s'essaya alors à côté de la porte. Trop de choses le hantait. Il repensait à tout ça... C'était sa faute... Tout.

Katsuki patientait depuis maintenant un bon moment, mais c'était avant que la brune ne vienne dire à Katsuki que Deku était réveillé et qu'il souhaitait le voir.

Il se leva et passa devant la brune en l'ignorant totalement, qui referma la porte derrière lui. Elle n'était pas restée, de même que l'infirmière était partie aussi, une urgence sur le dos, ce qui arrangeait le blond.

Il se dirigea, d'un pas hésitant, vers le vert qui se trouvait derrière le seul rideau tiré.

Izuku était là, la mine encore pâle, et un pansement au crâne. Il le regardait. Ils SE regardaient. Le vert esquissa un sourire sur son visage. Putain c'est quoi son problème à ce nerd ?! C'était pas le moment de sourire !

 _\- Katchan_ , fit le malade d'un ton assez faible. Il semblait si fatigué.

Le blond détourna le regard.

 _\- Merci._

Hein ? Mais c'est quoi son putain de problème sérieux! Il a prit un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?! Mais en y réfléchissant... Oui c'était le cas...

 _\- Merci de quoi ?!_ grogna Katsuki.

 _\- Merci d'être venu_ , sourit le vert.

 _\- Tch..._

Katsuki ne méritait aucun 'merci'. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Il s'essaya sur le lit du vert.

 _\- Tout ça c'est ma faute alors la ferme, ne me remercie pas !_ Hurla le blond, serrant le poing.

Poing qui fut recouvert par la main d'Izuku. Katchan était surpris : Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait de la compassion pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit inquiet pour lui... C'était à lui de s'inquiéter pour Deku, pas l'inverse ! Mais sa présence l'apaisait plus que tout. Et le savoir en vie...

 _\- LA CAVALERIE EST LA !_ Hurla une voix non méconnue des deux élèves.

Cela remit le blond dans le 'droit chemin' et retira vite sa main avant de se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, suivit du regard par le grand All Might.

 _\- Mange et repose-toi_ , attribua le blond en sortant et fermant la porte.

Le malade fut au début surpris de tant de compassion et sourit inconsciemment. Katchan était vraiment mignon quand il le voulait...

 _\- Bien, Midoriya mon garçon ! Dis-moi : Comment te sens-tu ?_ fit le grand héros aux cheveux blond.

Izuku fut sorti de ses pensées.

 _\- A-All Might ! Eh bien... Je me sens faible, mais je supporte..._ affirma le vert, regardant ses mains.

 _\- Hm, bien. Je demanderais à ce que tu sois en arrêt maladie pendant deux jours._

 _\- Q-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!_ s'affola Deku, se relevant légèrement du lit. _Je suis apte à aller en cours !_

 _\- Tu ne l'étais pas aujourd'hui mon garçon, et tu as besoins de repos !_ sourit la légende.

 _\- Bien, je suppose que vous avez raison..._

 _\- Maintenant, comme l'a dit ton camarade, mange et repose-toi. Je suis là !_

 _\- Merci All Might..._

Un silence s'installa.

 _\- Au fait..._ fit doucement le vert.

 _\- Hm ?_

 _\- Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu être seul à seul avec Katchan..._

* * *

 **Moilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre !**

Contents ? Moi aussi =W=

Bref, ouaip Katchan se sent un peu beaucoup responsable c'est vrai... Mais merde hein ! Le pire c'est Deku là '-'

Aller, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et à bientôt pour la suite !

 **Kiss de renard ! :***


	6. Chapitre 6 - Réconciliation Originale

**Hello !**

 **Voilà la suiiite =w=**

Je vous le dit de suite... LEMON ! Aahhh... Enfin... ^^ (oui ce gémissement était étrange, retire ces pensées que tu as !)

Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai fais sur cette Fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Oh, et... C'est la fin... Moui, j'en suis désolée, c'est bel et bien la fin ;-; 6 Chapitre c'est déjà pas mal hein ?! Non ? Bouuuh... Ne me jugez pas T_T

 **Genre : ** Yaoi / Romance / Drame

 **Pairing : ** Katsuki x Izuku

 **Bref, bonne lecture ! Kiss de Renard !**

* * *

 **\- Pffff... souffla le vert.**

Il s'ennuyait à mourir chez lui. Certes il aurait pu peut-être analyser les pouvoirs de Héros ou de Supers Vilains, mais ça il l'avait déjà fait ! Pour tous, il avait fait une fiche décrivant un pouvoir ou un personnage, avec des analyses et des méthodes pour pouvoir contrer les attaques. Il ne pouvait pas non plus sortir dehors pour s'entraîner avec le One for All, car All Might lui avait strictement interdit de faire quoique se soit. La seule chose qu'est autorisé à faire Izuku est de se reposer, c'est tout. Aucun effort toléré... C'est plutôt dur comme consigne pour deux jours.

Deku se baladait dans sa chambre. Il regardait dehors, feuilletait des livres, s'asseyait et se relevait. Il aurait pu dormir ou manger, mais non. Il ne ressentait ni l'envie de dormir, ni celle de manger. Il était remit sur pied, il se sentait mieux, alors pourquoi ne pas pouvoir sortir ?!

 ***TOC TOC***

La porte s'ouvra.

 **\- Izuku, mon chéri. Tout va bien ?** fit une voix de femme en entrant dans la chambre.

 **\- Oh Maman ! Oui ça va. Je m'ennuie juste un peu...** avoua Midoriya. **J'aurais aimé aller dehors ou aller à l'académie...**

 **\- Oui je comprend... Mais ton professeur te l'a déconseillé. Tu devrais l'écouter.**

Deku ne s'attendait pas à un miracle, mais il fut tout de même déçu. Il s'ennuyait vraiment à mourir.

 **\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? A manger ou à boire ?** Reprit la jeune femme.

 **\- Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim** , répondit le vert.

 **\- Bien** , se contenta de dire la mère. Elle s'inquiétait pour son fils, ce qui était tout à fait normal.

 ***clac***

La porte se referma doucement.

 _ **XXX**_

Il était au alentour de 16 heures maintenant, et Izuku en profita pour envoyer un message à Ochako, pour lui demander les devoirs à faire. Ahh, enfin. Demain, il serait à l'Académie. Il pourrait enfin mettre le pied dehors ! Ça lui manquait : Ses amis, les cours, Katchan...

En y repensant, ça faisait bizarre de ne pas le voir pendant un jour de semaine... Il s'était habitué à le voir le week-end et puis... Il le voyait au lycée...

 **\- Izuku mon chérie, je sors faire des courses ! J'en ai pas pour très longtemps !** cria la mère, la voix plutôt éloignée.

 **\- Ah, d'accord !** lui répondit le vert.

Il la regarda partir depuis sa fenêtre, et vit au loin, un panneau avec écrit _''déviation''_. Elle en aurait sûrement pour plus de temps que prévus... Mais c'est pas ça qui inquiétait Midoriya. Il n'avait rien à faire donc à quoi bon...

 _Bzzzt bzzzt_

 **\- Ah ! Ochako !** s'écria le vert en regardant son téléphone.

Ayant reçu le travail qui lui avait été donné, il s'y mit le plus rapidement possible, histoire de se débarrasser assez vite de l'ennuie.

 ** _XXX_**

 ***clac***

 **\- Huh ?**

Un bruit interpella Izuku.

 ***clic***

 **\- Qu'est ce que...**

Il provenait de la fenêtre.

 ***clic***

Le vert s'y dirigea, curieux, et ouvra la fenêtre.

 ***BING***

 **\- Ouch !** Fit Midoriya, ayant posé ses mains sur son crâne. Il s'était reçu un projectile. **Bordel... Un cailloux ?**

L'heurté essuya le peu de sang qui coulait sur son front (décidément, non chanceux) et alla pour se pencher à sa fenêtre.

 **\- Sup.**

 **\- AAHH !**

Izuku trébucha à terre. Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître à sa fenêtre, comme si de rien était. Le vert reconnu la voix qui s'était adressée à lui... Ce n'était pas possible...

 **\- K-Katchan ?!**

Le blond avait volé jusqu'à la fenêtre de Deku à l'aide de son pouvoir.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!** fit le vert en se relevant, tandis que Katsuki entra dans la chambre.

 **\- Voir comment tu allais. Mais apparemment je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire tu vas bien** , avoua brièvement le blond, les mains dans les poches.

 **\- Hum... Ça va Katchan ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitude. Tu es malade ?** le questionna, assez surprit, le vert.

 **\- TA GUEULE !** grogna Bakugo.

 **\- Tu aurais pu prévenir avant de venir... Et t'y prendre autrement pour entrer ! Ça fait mal...**

 **\- Hmf...** se contenta de répliquer le blond en zieutant la décoration de chambre de Deku.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Un silence gênant pour Izuku.

- **Bon, on va être seul pendant un petit moment, ça devrait aller** , fit Katsuki, brisant le silence.

 **\- H-hein ? Comment ça ? Comment tu le sais ?** Paniqua le vert en regardant son ami s'asseyant sur son lit.

- **C'est moi qui ais prit ce que ta mère est partie chercher** , avoua le blond vidant son sac par terre.

Comment avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?!

 **\- Et j'ai créé cette déviation** , continua-t-il.

 **\- HEEEH ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Katchan ?!** s'affola Midoriya.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Deku? Tu as peur ?!** dit Katsuki d'une façon plutôt intimidante, en se relevant du lit.

Il se dirigeait vers le dit Deku, qui reculait, jusqu'à rencontrer son bureau. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Que voulait Katsuki ? Le tuer ?! Le torturer ?! Bordel qu'il était intimidant !

 **\- K-Katchan... Qu'est ce que tu veux... ?** trembla le vert.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les deux se regardaient. L'un avait le regard sérieux, et l'autre terrifié.

Le blond, d'un geste brusque, agrippa le bras de son ami, et posa sa main sur le bureau de celui-ci, avant de capturer ses lèvres sous le regard choqué d'Izuku. Le contact était chaud et ce contact, Deku le connaissait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit, et c'était si bon...

Si agréable.

Katsuki faufila alors sa langue entre les lèvres de son compagnon pour entamer une danse bestiale. Les bras de Deku vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou de son bien aimé pour caresser follement ses cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour revivre ce moment intense. Le cœur des deux héros battait la chamade.

Le baiser dû se rompre pour qu'ils retrouvent leur souffle.

 **\- K-Katchan...** haleta le vert.

 **\- La ferme sale nerd...** fit, essoufflé, le blond, ayant posé son front contre celui de Midoriya. **Putain... Désolé pour tout Izuku. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais** , avoua-t-il affichant une mine sombre sur le visage.

 **\- Katchan..** reprit Deku, surpris. Il l'avait appelé par son... Prénom... Il câlina alors son blond et caressa une nouvelle fois sa chevelure ébouriffée.

 **\- Désolé...**

 **\- Shhhh...** Le vert balança sa tête de gauche à droite, comme pour dire _« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoique ce soit »_.

Le câlin se rompit pour qu'il puissent se regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Mais ceux d'Izuku se dirigèrent, interpellés, vers le bas ventre de Katsuki, qui se révélait être plutôt éveillé. Le vert se troubla d'un coup, ne s'y attendant pas vraiment, et le blond voyait que son compagnon était déstabilisé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi... Il dirigea alors son regard au même endroit que Deku, et se sentit gêné. Bordel, pourquoi maintenant ?! Ce putain de nerd l'excitait d'un rien ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit aussi rapide ! Et c'était tellement énervant le fait que ce gars le vois comme ça !

Mais, c'était aussi très excitant...

 **\- K-Katchan, tu...** interpella le vert.

 **\- L-la ferme Deku...**

Il n'allait pas le nier, il avait peut-être prévue que les choses se passent ainsi... Enfin, pas aussi rapidement et pas aussi... Comment dire...

Il sentit alors qu'Izuku bougeait _(non, pas comme tu le penses)_. Il le vit poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et le poussa en arrière. Étrangement, le blond se laissa faire. Un obstacle finit par le faire trébucher sur un objet de tout confort. Putain. Les objets et aliments qu'il a vidé par terre l'ont fait tomber sur le lit de Deku, et celui-ci se retrouvait maintenant au dessus de lui !

C'était tout particulièrement gênant à vrai dire. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

 **\- Deku, espèce de sale n- Argh !**

Une telle réaction fut suite au attouchement que lui faisait Deku. En effet il venait de poser sa main sur son intimité.

 **\- N-ne t'en fait pas Katchan... Je... Vais t'aider...**

 **\- Putain Deku... !**

Il détacha alors le bouton du pantalon du blond, pour laisser apparaître un monstre enfermé dans son boxer, qu'il retira bien assez vite. Il se dirigea alors vers le sexe dressé de son ami pour lui offrir des caresses de toute splendeur. Il le prit donc en bouche et commença de léger vas et viens.

Katsuki était à la fois surpris de la facilité qu'avait Izuku à faire ça, mais il était aussi gêné. Bordel... Et il se débrouillait bien en plus ce nerd... Son ex était en train de le... Il trouvait ça excitant et embarrassant.

Il sentit que les mouvements s'accélérèrent, et il se sentit venir.

 **\- M-merde Deku... Dégage de là... !**

Il avait beau l'avoir averti, le vert n'avait pas eu le temps de se retirer...

Il dû avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

 ***Kof kof ***

 **\- Merde ! P-pardon, excuse moi Izuku je ne voulais p-** , il fut interrompu.

 **\- K-Katchan... Comment.. Tu m'as appelé ?**

Oh mon dieu. Katsuki allais craquer. Midoriya était tellement mignon. Il avait encore du sperme du blond sur le visage, et regardait son ami avec des yeux humides et des joues rougies. C'était bien trop...

Excitant.

Sans même s'en être vraiment rendu compte, Katsuki s'était jeté sur Deku, échangeant leur place et leur rôle.

 **\- C'est moi qui prend la relève maintenant** , lui adressa le blond se positionnant au dessus du vert, en maintenant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il serrait les poignets fragilisés de Deku, ce qui le fit grimacer...

Il vint alors l'embrasser fougueusement, venant retirer la substance encore visible sur le visage d'Izuku. Il retira bien vite son T-shirt et son pantalon, laissant apparaître cette fois le monstre du nerd. D'ailleurs, Katchan avait vite bandé, encore. Franchement... Ce gars le mettait dans un état pas possible.

Il vint torturer les petits bouts de chair sur le torse de son compagnon, le faisant se courber en arrière. Leurs érection se frottaient, se qui les mettaient dans un état assez second. A croire qu'il en perdaient presque les pédales.

Katsuki laissait quelques petites marques bien douloureuses mais agréable sur le corps de son vert, le faisant râler de plaisir.

 **\- D-Deku... Tu es à moi... Ok ?** lui adressa le blond en le regardant dans les yeux, tenant son visage entre ses mains.

 **\- Oui Katchan... R-rien qu'à t- Aaahh !**

Bon sang qu'il était excitant !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, frottant leurs bassins et leur corps ensemble.

 **\- Tu es... Mignon... Katchan... Heh...** fit le vert en enroulant ses bras autour du coup de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

 **\- La ferme... !**

Un filet de salive les reliaient encore un court laps de temps.

 **\- Je vais y aller Izuku...** dit le blond, en retirant le boxer de son vert qui le gênait énormément.

 **\- Vas-y Katchan... Je... Je te veux...** lui adressa faiblement Deku en détournant le regard.

Bordel, c'était la goutte d'eau qui à fait débordée le vase...

Il le pénétra, faisant gronder le vert, et patienta un petit moment, le temps que le nerd se fasse à sa présence.

 **\- S-s'il te plait, Bakugo...** lui supplia le Izuku, le visage rougis et empli de désir.

Oh, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de précisions. Il frappa alors d'un grand coup de bassin Deku, qui l'envoya au septième ciel.

Ses mouvements étaient faibles et délicats au début, mais après avoir reçut _''l'ordre''_ d'aller plus vite, il n'hésitât pas. Il ne voulait pas détruire le corps de son compagnon, mais si celui-ci insistait... Enfin détruire était un bien grand mot, puisque le vert était en ce moment même en train de lui broyer le dos. Si ça continuait, il allait le tuer !

 **\- D-Deku hé ! Arrête tu... Tu y vas fort...** grogna de mécontentement le blond.

 **\- Désolé... Katchan...** répondit l'interpellé, essayant de contenir sa force.

A vrai dire, Katsuki lui-même n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoir. Quelques légères explosions venaient s'incruster dans la scène, brûlant légèrement les draps.

Les coups de bassins de Katsuki se firent plus violent, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait sur le réveil du vert. Chacun haletait et laissait quelques traces dans le cou de l'autre, et chacun laissait s'échapper quelques glapissements indiscrets.

Bordel que c'était bon. La sensation de l'autre était agréable, et les envoyait dans le monde des bisounours.

Katsuki vint prendre le poignet charcuté de Deku, venant le lécher et suçoter les doigts de son amant, puis il reposa sa main, mêlant leurs doigts moites ensemble.

A l'aide de son autre main, il vint masturber le sexe en érection du vert, venant le torturer de plaisir.

Ils étaient proches...

 **\- K-Katchan... Je vais... S-stop- Aahhhh !**

 **\- M-moi aussi... D- Ngh... !**

Le blond vint alors embrasser son compagnon, débutant une danse buccale sans fin. Deku enroula ses mains autour du coup de son ami, venant caresser fougueusement sa chevelure désordonnée.

Les coups de bassin s'intensifièrent, de même que les vas et vient qui se donnaient sur le sexe du vert. Il vint torturer ses bout de chair, et fini par appuyer sur le gland de Deku. Il ne pouvaient plus tenir et leur cœurs s'emballaient. Il allaient...

 **\- Izu... ku... !**

 **\- K-Katsuki... !**

 **\- Ngh- Aahhh... !**

La semence du blond se déversa en Deku, avant qu'il ne se retire. Il avaient jouit, ensemble.

Le Seme s'écroula alors sur son Uke. Ensemble ils haletaient en chœur, les sueurs et bouffées chaudes.

Seul le souffle court des deux hommes se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Il ne se parlèrent pas pendant un petit moment, regagnant peu à peu leur force.

Katchan se leva alors, partant à la recherche de son caleçon et de celui de Deku. Ils en avaient mit du bordel... L'attention du vert se porta alors du côté de la fenêtre.

 **\- Hah, trouvés** , fit, enthousiaste, le blond, prenant les deux vêtements en main.

 **\- K-K-Katchan... ?** paniqua soudainement Izuku.

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- L-la fenêtre...**

Il dirigea son regard vers ce que désignait son compagnon.

 **\- Elle était... Ouverte...**

 **\- Ah** , se contenta de dire le blond, un peu gêné tout de même.

Il s'y dirigea, voulant vérifier s'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été entendu...** fit, hésitant, Katsuki.

 **\- Ouf...**

Le vert cria une énième fois, voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait-être son lit...

Le blond jeta l'un des caleçons à Izuku, et ils se rhabillèrent.

Bakugo vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami qui finissait de se rhabiller.

 **\- Deku, j'aimerais qu'on recommence tout à zéro** , dit nettement le blond, regardant en face de lui.

L'interpellé s'arrêta. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment à vrai dire... Mais il était si... Heureux de l'entendre dire ça. Il ne finit pas de s'habiller, et se jeta sur son compagnon.

 **\- Moi aussi Katchan... Je t'aime.**

Le vert était à moitié allongé sur lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il était soulagé. C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il regrettait tellement le passé. Il allait se racheter...

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Deku** , fit tendrement le blond en embrassant son amant sur le front, et en caressant sa chevelure. **On remettra ça heh ?** Dit-il en souriant.

 **\- Avec joie !**

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **« Heh bien... Midoriya mon garçon... On dirait que tes problèmes se sont réglés et que... Tu as grandis. »**_ pensa un homme aux cheveux blonds caché derrière une palissade de maison... _ **« Mon dieu que c'était gênant d'entendre ça... ! »**_

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et pour cette fic sur ce fandom !**

Qui sait si l'inspiration me viendra pour un nouveau citron sur ces deux là ?

Enfin, oui All Might les as entendus niquer... Ouaip... Pédophile... Je vous laisse voir et imaginer ce qu'il a fait en attendant... (Bandes de pervers malsains ! Dans la rue c'est pas possible... Quoique '-') Et il sera d'ailleurs gêné en le revoyant le lendemain au lycée ! (normal) deku aura un peu mal aux hanches aussi =w=

Et je ne vous cache pas que la mère d'Izuku n'était pas joyeuse de voir l'état dans lequel les draps de Deku étaient...

 **"- Izuku ! Bakugo ! Vous vous êtes battu ?! Je ne trouve pas ça très sérieux de rentrer chez les gens comme ça pour se battre, mon cher Katsuki !**

 **\- Désolé..."**

Oui... Battu =w= Ils se sont battu oui ! C'est ça l'explication !

Anyway... Finalement, leur vie au lycée se passe très bien, et je ne vous cache pas qu'Ochako est un peu déçue... Mais je m'en fou ! C'est du Katsudeku, MWEHEHEEEHH ! ==w==

Bref, j'espère que cette story vous aura à tous plu, encore mille merci pour vos reviews et encouragements ! Ça fait super plaisir !

 **Aller, Kiss de Renard !**


End file.
